southfield_nationstatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Overlord69:
Overview: The nation of Overlord69 is a massive nation on the Northern Continent and is only nation on said continent to hold World Assembly status. It is a dictatorship, and is headed by the Overlord and his armies, and almost all dissenters are silenced. The nation is one of the most influential in politics and in foreign relations today, and has earned it's place as one of Southfield's government officers. Religion: The nation practices Armadilloism, which is a religion based around the holy Armadillo God Armados. Armadilloists believe that the great god Armados created the gods of the old world, and that after a great heavenly civil war Armados left our worlds to create a new, better world. When they die Armadilloists believe that that world is where you go when you die, and one day he shall return with his splendor, but until then all must be completely devout and loyal to the leader of the nation. Other then loyalty to the crown there isn't many actual regulations to be in the religion. Appearance: The people of my nation do not have many variations in looks and skin color due to years of genetic testing, boy it is amazing when there aren't any government regulations on science. The vast majority of the nation have extremely tanned skin due to outdoor labor. Men tend to be and average of 6'7, and women average 5'11. Both sexes tend to have a muscular build. The most common hair color is black, with extremely low variations, and almost no other colors around. both men and women have low cuts, with men's being a few inches shorter. Also, it is not often seen as either gender smiling or speaking in public. Thus most have a very solemn look. Architecture: In my nation, buildings are made for function, not style. Nothing is wasted, giving architecture a very basic and drabby look. Color is only seen in the rich parts of town, usually in forms of dark reds and blues. The majority of the populace live in cities, massive cities that hold millions of people. Thus there are many skyscrapers, but again they all tend to look the same. History: The nation started out 3,000 years ago, when a fearsome tribe of warriors lead by Maximus Ovarius took over the vast amount of lands known as the Mountain flats. He established His capitol there, and deemed it Ovarium. In twenty years he had dominated the lands that are today the majority of Overlord69, Smaug the terrible, and blaziken. He and his ancestors fought for years to maintain control of the lands. It was in that time that the first civil war occured, which was squelched by Jackinson Ovarius. Millions perished, but the nation survived. Jackinson Ovarius had three sons, and upon Jackinsons death the three brothers fought a great war for the crown. The war ended with the nation divided close to today's borders of Smaug and Blaziken. Only one of the brothers ancestors managed to keep control of the nation however, and in the year 1235Bc, he established the nation of Overlord69. Over the next thousand years, many wars were faught, because it was tradition for a leader to prove himself in battle. In the year 12 Ac technological advancement began in the nation, and instead of war technology became the focus. Lifespan was increased and over the next hundred years the nation became massively technologically advanced. As technology increased, so did potential for war. We got good at it, and war became primary focus again. The third great civil war occured in 468 ac, and millions perished, but importantly the first Overlord was installed, and the capitol becomes The Dark Tower. Overlord prime began the robotic warriors projects, and primary fighting becomes mechanical. In 634 the first interplanetary craft is created, and the nation creates the Space Ovarium, a massive space station the orbits mars. In 701, a spy from Smaug manages to infiltrate the Ovarium and crashed is into mars, thus beginning a massive feud between the nations, leading to years of war. Overlord69 has won the majority of the battles, but Smaug has also had crushing victories. Language: The primary language of the nation is Southerton Tongue, or common. It is forbidden to curse, so words like Frell or Bollinx have been substituted. It is rare to get a citizen to speak in public, however when they speak slowly and methodically. Common things said are hail the Overlord, or other praises related to the Overlord. Government and Foreign relations: The government is primarily a dictatorship, with the leader being the Overlord. The Overlord is the head of all organizations, including religious. We believe in disproportionate retribution, meaning that you kill one of us we kill ten, you send a spy we send a bomb, you throw a twig we throw a hand grenade. The wall around my nation prevents people from leaving, however it leaves a small issue with trade. Primary transport is aerial and spacial. Relations with Smaug and Blaziken are extremely poor, but foreign relations with everyone else is fine. What the Overlord says goes, no matter what, and his word is final. As World Assembly Delegate: The nation of Overlord69 put forth The Overlord as the region's WA Delegate. He ran his campaign against Wintermoore and won in a landslide victory. He was then moved to the city of Southmaria, where he was sworn in on the steps of the Delegate Office in the downtown area. He currently resides in his estate in Overlord69, but does manage to keep the government of the region running. As delegate, he has worked on getting many regional institutions established and to getting international relations started. He is the second World Assembly Delegate the region has ever elected.